Desire
by greyspotterfiction
Summary: Hermione and Charlie are married and want to have a baby. It's just not that easy. See what happens on their journey and if they get what they desire in the end. M-rated, not epilogue-compliant. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys!**

 **So, here is the first chapter of my new story. It's a Hermione/Charlie story, so you have to forget the epilouge^^**

 **It's mostly about having a hard time to concieve and dealing with it...I hope you'll like it and tell me what you think about it.**

 **Remember, I'm not a native speaker...oh, and it's M-rated, there won't be anything too graphic, but just to be sure ;)**

 **I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Hermione looked longingly at the couples that surrounded her in the big kitchen of Grimmauld Place. She hoped that they wouldn't notice her expression, but doubted it, they were just too engrossed in each other to notice it. They all had a family and Hermione hated herself for the jealousy she felt. She should be thankful for the life she had and be happy for her friends, but it was hard.

Charlie and Hermione were married for two years now and together for four. They were happy, but after trying and trying for a baby without success, it was hard, especially for Hermione, to stay positive. Nobody knew about their problems to conceive, because Hermione didn't want to see the pitying looks she surely would receive.

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by her husband, who sat beside her and took her hand in his.

"You okay, honey?" he asked her.

Hermione didn't want him to see her moment of weakness and replied, trying her best to smile at him "I'm fine, Charlie, don't worry."

"I know you, Hermione and I know that you aren't fine. Come on, let's go outside." he said and pulled her with him. Hermione wanted to protest, but kept quiet.

As they arrived at the patio and Charlie closed the door behind them with his wand, he sat down on one of the big garden chairs and placed his wife on his lap. She tensed almost unnoticeable, but Charlie noticed immediately. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, so she couldn't escape and waited for her to relax into his embrace. After a while he felt her relax and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he tried again.

"I'm a horrible person." she whispered eventually, after a while of silence. Charlie didn't expect that.

"What? You are not! What are you talking about?"

Hermione finally looked at him and she had tears in her eyes. Charlie kissed her lightly and waited patiently for her to continue.

"I'm jealous of them. I'm jealous of our friends and family. How pathetic is this? They have children, we don't. I should be happy for them and I should be thankful for the life we do have with or without children, but all I can think about is why we can't have what they all have." A sob escaped her and she quickly covered her mouth with both hands. Hermione didn't cry easily and didn't want to start now.

"Oh love…" Charlie said, stroking her hair out of her face "You are not a horrible person for feeling that way. I'm jealous of them too. I promise you that I'll do anything in my power to get you pregnant. We can go see a Healer or go to a muggle doctor…We can do this, honey. And when that won't work, we can discuss other options."

"I love you so much." Hermione said, kissing him.

"I love you too. Come on, let's go home." They walked back inside, hands intertwined.

"Guys, we are going home now." Charlie announced as they were back in the kitchen.

"What? Why? It's still early." Ginny said.

"Sorry, Gin, but I'm not feeling so good…"

"Are you okay?" Angelina, George's wife asked, worried. Hermione and Angelina became really good friends after the war. Hermione helped her as she felt bad about developing feelings for George.

"Yeah. I'll be fine, I just need to lie down."

"Okay, you'll floo as soon as you are feeling better?" the older woman asked.

Hermione nodded and smiled "Of course. And we'll see each other at the Burrow on Saturday at the latest." The couple said their goodbyes and flooed home.

Three years ago, Charlie moved back to England. The first year of their relationship was mostly long distance. After he moved back, they bought a house and soon after that they got married.

Hermione really didn't think that Charlie would move back. Even before they got together, he made it clear to everyone that he loved it in Romania and didn't plan to leave at all, but he also knew that Hermione didn't want to leave England, especially after the promotion she got a few months into their relationship.

There were many nights were Hermione lay alone in her bed, not able to sleep, because she was thinking about their relationship and what she should do. A long distance relationship was fine and dandy at the beginning, but Hermione didn't get any younger and already thought about marriage and children in the near future. She wanted to address the topic, but lost courage every time she tried. So, it was a total surprise as Charlie told her he was moving back.

A few weeks later, he proposed and after their wedding they decided to start trying for a baby. That was two years ago.

"What are you thinking about?" Charlie asked Hermione, interrupting her thoughts.

"Oh, I'm just remembering…" she answered.

"Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Yeah, that would be nice."

The house, they bought, was near a forest. They walked hand-in-hand in silence until they came to their favorite place, where they stopped walking, just enjoying the moment.

"You know what's strange?" Hermione asked him a while later.

"What?" he inquired, wrapping his arms around her from behind and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"You never really told me what exactly made you come back to England."

"I thought that was pretty clear. I wanted to be with you."

"You were with me already and you made it clear that you didn't want to leave Romania. You loved it there, Char…"

"I love you more than Romania and yes, we were already a couple, but long distance doesn't work so well when you want to marry the woman you love."

Hermione hummed, leaning her head back on Charlie's chest.

"Why do you want to know now?" he asked her.

"I don't know…maybe I feel bad about it…especially now that I'm so obsessed with getting pregnant. You gave up so much for me…"

"You never asked me to move back, it was my decision. Plus, I want a baby too, not just you."

"I just want you to know that I would do anything for you. I don't want you to think that I wouldn't."

"I would never think that, honey. Please don't worry. Everything will be okay."

They stood there in silence a while longer before Charlie suggested to go back before it got dark.

* * *

Later that night, as the snuggled in front of the fireplace in their living room, both enjoying a glass of wine, Charlie whispered "You know when I knew exactly that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you?"

"No, when?"

"I remember it like it was yesterday. We all were at St. Mungo's because Ginny gave birth to James. You were so excited and then Ginny gave him to you and you looked at us and just beamed."

Hermione sat up straight and looked at her husband, speechless "We weren't even together then!"

Charlie shrugged "Well, after that I tried to make it clear that I have feelings for you and it worked."

"I already had feelings for you too, so of course it worked. Even though it wasn't so easy at first." Hermione smiled softly. Charlie wrapped his arms around Hermione and pulled her close so he could kiss her. It was a soft kiss, where Charlie tried to show Hermione how much he loved her. Hermione ran her hand through his red shaggy hair and pulled him even closer to her. She slowly ran her tongue over his bottom lip and he opened his mouth immediately.

They fought for dominance for a while until the need for air couldn't be ignored any longer, but Charlie's lips didn't leave his wife's body. He trailed kissed down her throat and nibbled on her collarbone. She let out a sigh, clearly enjoying his actions. Slowly, he kissed his way up again and smiled at her. She loved his smile. Hermione's hands went down to the hem of his t-shirt where she put her hands under it to touch his bare skin. She raked her fingernails over his muscular back and leaned up to kiss him again.

Charlie got rid of his t-shirt before making quick work with Hermione's blouse and bra.

"You are so beautiful." Charlie told her.

"And you are sexy as hell and now get rid of your jeans." she said breathlessly and tugged on his jeans.

Charlie chuckled "Always so eager." but he grabbed his wand from the floor and vanished their remaining clothes.

* * *

The weeks passed and Hermione and Charlie made an appointment at St. Mungo's to see a Healer. Hermione was a wreck, Charlie wasn't much better, but hid it, because of Hermione.

The Healer was specializing in conceiving and pregnancy and in addition to that was really nice. The Healer examined both Hermione and Charlie thoroughly and the result was devastating.

"Mrs. Weasley I'm sorry to inform you that you have a condition that makes it really difficult to conceive." The Healer began and continued quickly, as she looked at Hermione's face "Please, don't give up hope. Yes, it is difficult, but it isn't impossible. Nowadays, we have so much that we can do when it comes to Healing. We have a potion you could try that makes you more fertile. I think that is the best option for now, if that doesn't work for you, we can take a look at other options. Is that okay for the two of you? Do you have any questions?"

Hermione swallowed harshly and looked helplessly at her husband. Understanding that she couldn't speak at the moment, he looked back at the Healer and asked "Has this potion any side effects?"

The Healer nodded "Yes. It makes the person who takes it more emotional. Aside from that there aren't that many side effects that are known of. Some women complain about ravenous appetite or the opposite, lack thereof."

Hermione cleared her throat and said "Okay…"

The Healer smiled and nodded. The couple spent the next couple of minutes listening to the explanation the Healer gave them about the potion and then bid their goodbyes and went home.

They didn't speak at their way home. Hermione looked deep in thought and Charlie didn't know what to say to her to make her open up to him.

As they unlocked the front door to their house and Hermione still didn't say a word, Charlie pleaded "Talk to me, please?!"

"I'll just take a nap…" she said without looking at him.

"Hermione…!" he tried again.

She stopped in her tracks and sighed "Don't worry, Charlie. I just need to lie down for a while."

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys ;)**

 **Here is chapter 2 ;D I hope you'll enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"Charlie? Did you see the present for Victoire? I put it in the guest bed room, but I can't find it!" Hermione asked.

"It's in the living room, I wrapped it this morning." Charlie answered over the newspaper.

"You wrapped it?" she asked, surprised.

"Yes, I had time, so I thought I would do it for you. You can look, it doesn't look too bad."

Hermione laughed and gave him a quick kiss "I bet it looks great. Thank you honey. I'm going to shower now and then we can floo to Shell Cottage."

"Okay, take your time, we have plenty of time."

* * *

"Oh thank Merlin, you are here!" Fleur exclaimed, her accent gone after so many years in England.

"We are early, Fleur." Charlie chuckled and gave his sister-in-law a kiss on the cheek. Hermione hugged her before Fleur answered "Yes, but Molly decided to come early and apparently she thinks that I can't even host a birthday party for my own daughter."

"She just isn't used to doing nothing. I'll go and try to distract her after I wished Victoire a happy Birthday, okay?" Hermione said.

Fleur gave her a thankful look and nodded eagerly.

Hermione entered the living room, Charlie not far behind her.

"Happy Birthday, Victoire!" they exclaimed as they saw the now nine year old.

"Thank you aunt Hermione, uncle Charlie!" she said, grinning.

They hugged their niece and gave her the present Charlie wrapped earlier. They said hi to Bill, the kids and Mr. Weasley, before Hermione excused herself to go save Fleur in the kitchen.

"Hi Molly!" Hermione greeted her mother-in-law, who just started to tell Fleur how to decorate the cake.

"Hermione, dear. How are you?"

"I'm fine. What do you think Molly, a little break from helping Fleur? I'll help her instead." Hermione tried.

"I couldn't…." Mrs. Weasley began.

"Oh, yes of course. I bet, Victoire would love to show you what she got from Charlie and me. And Arthur looked awfully lonely out there." Hermione smiled.

Mrs. Weasley looked between her two daughter's in law and the door and finally nodded "Okay, if you don't mind, Fleur?"

"Of course not, Molly. Thank you so much for your help, but you deserve a break!"

Mrs. Weasley beamed at them and left the kitchen. Fleur waited a few seconds before hugging Hermione.

"Thank you!" she whispered. Hermione laughed.

"Nothing to thank me for. Can I stay here for a while? After all, I'm helping you now. But please tell me if I can do anything." Hermione grinned.

"Actually, I did everything already. The cake will stay like I planned it and the rest is done too, so time for us to talk and relax."

Hermione laughed and sat down on the small table that was in the kitchen. Fleur did the same.

"I can't believe she is already nine. I'm glad that Dominique and Louis are still little, they just grow too fast. Bill wants another baby, but I'm just not so sure about it." Fleur sighed.

Hermione didn't know what to say about it. She was the wrong person to give advice about that topic. A knock on the door saved her from answering.

"Ladies, everyone is here." Charlie announced.

"Great! I'm going to say hello to them before I bring the cake out. Thank you again, Hermione!" Fleur said and went to greet the rest of the family.

"Hey beautiful." Charlie said, smiling.

"Hey handsome." She replied and raised herself on her tiptoes to kiss him.

"Ready for the turmoil that will surely await us?" he asked against her lips.

"Charlie, that's your family!" Hermione giggled.

"Our family. And it's true."

"Come on, let's go."

* * *

"The cake is great, Fleur!" Hermione complimented her sister-in-law. Everyone agreed.

"Thank you, but you hardly touched it, Hermione."

"I wish I could eat it all, but I can't eat much at the moment without getting sick."

Mrs. Weasley's attention was immediately with Hermione.

"You are getting sick?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Hermione's eyes widened in horror as she realized what Mrs. Weasley and probably the other's around the table thought. She quickly looked at Charlie, who realized the same thing as Hermione by the look on his face and then back at her mother-in-law.

"Yes, but Molly, I'm not pregnant if that is what you're thinking."

"Well, how do you know that? Did you take a test?"

"I don't think that this is a good time or place to discuss this, Molly. I'm sorry, but I'm not pregnant, I am just taking a new potion that doesn't sit well with my stomach, that's all."

"What potion?" George asked.

"Hermione is right. Now isn't the time nor the place for this." Charlie said and the conversation was over.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Charlie asked Hermione as she stepped out of the bathroom at Fleur and Bill's home. He waited for her, so he could speak to her alone.

Hermione nodded "Yes. I learned a long time ago what it means to be in this family. Don't get me wrong, I love them all, but you have absolutely no privacy. But this time I should blame myself, because I didn't think and brought it up. Maybe I should just tell them that I can't have children, so your mother would just stop getting excited over nothing."

"Hermione, the Healer said there is still a good chance." Charlie reminded her with a pained expression on his face. Hermione didn't reply, she just shrugged and left him standing alone in the hallway.

Charlie watched her go, helplessly. He didn't know what to do anymore. He took a deep breath before following her. She stood in a corner of the living room, just starting a conversation with his sister.

"Hey Ginny, would you excuse us for a moment?" Charlie asked.

"We just started talking, Charlie!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Ginny…" he warned, his expression told her he wasn't in the mood to discuss this with her. Ginny looked worried between his brother and Hermione, but then nodded and excused herself.

"What the hell, Charlie?!" Hermione exclaimed as Ginny was out of earshot.

"You can't do this to yourself, Hermione. You need to start believing that we'll succeed someday or else it will kill you inside…" Charlie wanted to say more, but Hermione grabbed his arm and dragged him outside. She cast a silencing charm before she began to talk again.

"Do you think this is the right place to start this kind of conversation, Charlie? Thanks to you, Ginny already knows something is up."

"Maybe it would be good for you to talk to someone about it…you won't talk to me about it, so maybe Ginny or Angie could help you."

"How could they help me? They wouldn't understand what it feels like. Nobody in this family does. And this is nobody's business but mine!"

"DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? IT'S MINE TOO!" Charlie shouted "I want to be there for you, I want you to realize that you aren't alone in this, but you push me away every bloody time I try. I don't know what to do anymore. Hermione, I love you. Tell me what I can do." he continued softer.

Hermione couldn't hold it any longer. She began to cry. Charlie wrapped his arms around her and just let her cry. Out of the corner of his eye he saw someone watching them. He turned his head slightly and saw Bill standing there with a concerned expression on his face. Charlie knew that he didn't hear a word they were saying.

They made eye contact, Bill nodded and Charlie apparated Hermione and himself home. His arms were still around his wife, as he lowered them on the couch in their living room. Suddenly Hermione jumped up and wiped away her tears furiously.

"I don't think, I can do this anymore." Hermione whispered.

"Can't do what anymore?"

"Trying and trying for a baby. All of this hoping and praying. It destroys me and it destroys our marriage or it already did. I don't know. M-maybe we should get a d-divorce, I don't want to take something like a family away from you, but I just can't do it anymore."

"Hey, hey, hey, stop it. We won't get divorced, Hermione, because we love each other. I understand that you don't want to try anymore. It's okay, we can live without kids. Or we could look at other options like adoption, but if you don't want that, that's okay too. We are in this together, no divorce!" He stated and stood up too.

"Charlie, maybe you should think about it…" Hermione said.

"NO! I won't think about something like that and I don't want to talk about this any longer." he almost shouted before he walked out of the living room into their bedroom, shutting the door behind him with a loud bang. Hermione winced. She sat down again and groaned quietly.

Of course, she understood the reaction, but she just wanted the best for Charlie. She was afraid that he would hate her someday.

She closed her eyes and massaged her temples for a moment…

* * *

 **Flashback:**

 _Hermione stood in the corner of the Leaky, watching her friends dancing and laughing. She had to laugh too, as she saw Ron spinning his fiancé Luna around the room. They were the reason they were all here, they celebrated the engagement of Luna and Ron._

 _Hermione was dancing too, only minutes ago, but she needed a break and decided to take a drink and watch her friends for a while. Ginny and Harry welcomed their first child, James, only a month ago and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley watched him for them. Even though, they had a great time, you could see them, checking the clock every five minutes._

 _"Why aren't you dancing?" a voice asked. It was Charlie._

 _"Charlie, hi. When did you arrive? Oh, I just needed a break." she answered._

 _"Just now. We had an emergency at work, but now have a month's holiday."_

 _"That's great, Charlie." Hermione said, smiling at him._

 _"You want to dance?" he asked her._

 _"I would love to." she told him, blushing just a tiny bit. He took the glass, she was holding, out of her hand and put it on the table beside them, then he took her hand and pulled her in the middle of the room. He pulled her very close, closer than it was probably appropriate for friends and began to move to the music._

 _Hermione wasn't sure that this was a great idea. She had feelings for the tall read head for a while now and dancing this close wasn't helping._

 _"You look great, by the way." Charlie whispered near her ear. She could feel his breath on her ear._

 _Hermione blushed "Oh, I-…thank you!"_

 _"You want to go out some time?" he asked._

 _"On a date?" Hermione asked perplexed._

 _"Yes, if you want to…"_

 _"I…" she began, but Harry and Ginny chose that moment to interrupt them._

 _"Hey guys. We're going home now." Harry said._

 _"Missing James already?" Charlie asked._

 _"Yeah…" Ginny answered, but looking at Hermione with raised eyebrows._

 _"I would miss him too…he is just so cute." Hermione said, avoiding Ginny's gaze._

 _As Ginny and Harry were gone after they said good bye, Charlie took Hermione into his arms again and continued dancing._

 _"So…you want to go out?"_

 _"I would love to!" Hermione said, smiling._

* * *

 **Present:**

That was how it started. Hermione smiled to herself. Her time with Charlie was wonderful so far. They were going through a rough patch at the moment, but she was sure that they would make it, she just didn't want to stand in the way of his dreams.

She stood up from the couch and followed him into their bedroom, where he already lay in bed, facing the opposite site. She quickly changed into comfortable clothes and crawled into bed behind her husband. She lay her hand between his shoulder blades and kissed his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." she apologized quietly.

He sighed and turned around, wrapping his arms around her "I'm sorry too."

"You have nothing to apologize for. I'm really sorry, I just want what's best for you."

"You are what's best for me, honey. I love you and I can't live without you, do you understand? Of course, I want children, but not without you. I can live without them, I don't need them to be happy. What I need to be happy is you, only you, okay?!"

"Okay. I love you too." She whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys ;)**

 **Here is chapter 3...I have the feeling that not many of you are interested in this story, but decided to post it anyways. Maybe there is someone out there who likes it, or maybe not, but that's okay ;)**

 **Hope you are all well ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

"Did you know that Bill wants another baby? Fleur told me today, but she doesn't know if she wants another one." Hermione told Charlie, as they lay in bed.

There was a short pause before Charlie answered "Yes, he told me…are you okay?"

Hermione partly sat up and looked at her husband "I can't break down every time someone has a baby or just thinks about having one, Charlie. I have to be strong."

"You don't have to be, honey."

"Well, then I want to be. You know me, Char, I'm not myself anymore and I don't want that. It's killing you, I can see it in your eyes for months now. I don't want to be like I am right now."

"But this has nothing to do with strength. It's normal to be devastated and angry. And I don't look at you like that because I can't stand this version of you, but rather because I can't really help you. I vowed to do everything for you and to be there for you, but I just can't help you right now and that's killing me."

"Oh, Charlie…" she sighed, and kissed him softly "You are helping me. More than you know."

* * *

 **Flashback:**

 _"What's going on between you and Charlie?" Ginny asked Hermione, as they walked, with baby James, through Diagon Alley._

 _"What should be going on?"_

 _"Oh please. You can cut the sexual tension with a knife." Ginny said, rolling her eyes. It was Hermione's turn to roll her eyes, but apart from that, she didn't react to Ginny's comment or question._

 _"Come on, Hermione, please!" Ginny whined._

 _"He asked me out. That's all." Hermione told her best friend._

 _"But that's great, Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed, Hermione shrugged._

 _"It's just a date, Ginny. You and I both know that Charlie isn't home much. To be honest, I'm not even sure, if it was wise to say yes to the date. I like him, I'm afraid of getting my hopes up too much." Hermione admitted._

 _"You never know, Hermione. Enjoy the date and go from there. You have nothing to lose."_

 _"Just my heart…" Hermione mumbled, so Ginny couldn't hear her._

 _"You look beautiful, Hermione!" Charlie said, as he picked her up for their first date._

 _"Thank you." She said, blushing. She wore a formfitting dark blue dress, who ended just above her knees. The only jewellery she wore were earrings and she had her hair pinned up, but still had some loose curls frame her face. Her make-up was light._

 _"Are you ready to go?" he asked her._

"Just have to grab my purse."

 _"This place is amazing! Where did you find it?" Hermione asked in awe. Charlie took her to an Italian muggle restaurant. It was beautiful. They sat outside, everything was decorated with flowers and they had a great view. Hermione loved it._

 _"Ginny told me that you like Italian muggle food, so I asked a few people I know and they recommended this place. I'm glad you like it." Charlie answered, smiling._

 _"I love it! Thank you for taking me here."_

 _"Thank you for the great evening. I had a great time. I hope we'll repeat it soon!" Charlie said, as they stopped in front of Hermione's front door._

 _"I had a great time too, Charlie…" Hermione said carefully._

 _"But…?!" Charlie asked, noticing that there was more to it._

 _"I just don't know where this is going. Why do you want to go out with me? You are going back to Romania soon…." Hermione said, more than confused._

 _"I really like you Hermione. I mean I really, really like you. Yes, I'm going back, but that doesn't mean that I won't come back. Just, please give us a chance."_

 _"Okay." She nodded, smiling faintly._

 **Present:**

"Happy wedding anniversary, Love!" Charlie whispered into Hermione's ear, waking her up. They were in a hotel room in Paris, the same hotel room they had on their honeymoon. Charlie surprised her with a second honeymoon a few days ago.

"Morning." She said, smiling sleepily.

Charlie and Hermione could finally say, after months of struggling, that they were okay again. It wasn't perfect, but they were happy.

"I ordered some breakfast!" Charlie said.

"Mmm…thank you."

Charlie kissed the spot under her ear and stroked her hair out of her face. "You want to eat now or wait a little bit longer?"

"Wait a bit longer…" she said and pulled his face to her and kissed him. Charlie put the blanket aside, so that their bodies could touch skin on skin and deepened the kiss. One of Hermione's leg wandered up his leg and went around Charlie's waist. Charlie changed his position a bit and took Hermione's other leg and wrapped it also around his waist. His mouth left hers and wandered down to her exposed breasts.

Hermione moaned and grabbed his hair just a bit tighter, which in return elicited a groan from Charlie. Their mouths found each other again and swallowed their moans.

"You want to take a shower?" Hermione asked against his mouth. Instead of answering, Charlie stood up, lifted his wife out of bed and carried her to the bathroom. Hermione squealed and giggled.

He turned the water on in the shower without letting go of Hermione and waited until it was warm enough.

They stepped inside and he backed her up on the cold tiles. She shivered.

"That was mean…." Hermione said, but smiled. Charlie grinned.

"You'll be warm again in no time, Love."

"I don't doubt it…."

* * *

"These croissants are aaaaaaaamazing." Hermione said and took another bite.

"You said that on our honeymoon too." Charlie reminded her, grinning like mad. He couldn't stop looking at her with a goofy expression on his face. She sat there in bed, with wet hair, wearing a shirt that belonged to him and eating that croissant as if it was the best thing she ever tasted.

"Well, because it's true, they are amazing…" she explained, looking at him "Why are you looking like that? Do I have something on my face?" Hermione asked as she saw his expression and wiped at her face self-consciously.

Charlie shook his head "You are beautiful, that's why."

Hermione blushed, still not used to compliments like that after all those years with him.

So instead of saying something, she just kissed him and smiled at him.

 **Flashback:**

 _"You have to go back soon…" Hermione stated. They sat in her living room, each with a glass of wine, enjoying a quiet evening. They had 3 dates after their first and they really enjoyed each other's company. Hermione was falling more and more in love with him each day and she dreaded the day he would leave for Romania again._

 _"Yes, in a few days…but I'll come back, I promise!" he said and took her hand._

 _Hermione sighed, but tried to smile for him. Charlie took her wine glass out of her hand and put it and his own glass down on the table. He gently took her face into his hands and stroked her cheeks with his thumbs. He slowly came neared, watching her reaction intently, before closing the remaining space between them, so he could kiss her. It was their first kiss and it was wonderful._

 _As they broke apart, after what felt like hours, Charlie whispered "I promise you, Hermione. I'll come back really soon and I'll write you every day. I'll miss you so much."_

 _"I'll miss you too." she replied and pulled him back for another kiss._

* * *

 _The day, Charlie had to leave, came sooner than the new couple wanted. They spent the last days almost glued to each other, even though they didn't have sex, because they agreed to wait and take it slow._

 _The Weasley's knew that Charlie and Hermione spent a lot of time together, but the couple never announced anything. They all had their suspicions, but neither Hermione nor Charlie confirmed anything. They wanted to enjoy the few moments where not everyone knew about their business._

 _Charlie would take a portkey back to Romania at midnight, so Mrs. Weasley invited everyone for dinner to have a little party, before he had to leave._

 _"Oh my boy, I'll miss you so much. It was so nice to have you in the house for that long." Mrs. Weasley said already, as Charlie came into the dining room._

 _"Mum, I'm still here for about 6 hours. And I'll be back soon, but I know it was good to be back for that long."_

 _Mrs. Weasley patted his cheek and busied herself with the last preparations for dinner._

 _"Let me carry my nephew one last time, Gin. When I'm back again, he will probably look totally different." Charlie said to his sister._

 _"Probably. Look how much he grew in only two months…" she said, and carefully gave him to her big brother._

 _"Hey buddie. I'll miss you, be good to your mum and dad."_

 _"When is Hermione coming?" Ginny asked after a while of watching her brother with her son._

 _"In a few minutes." He said without looking up from James._

 _"Oh and how do you know when our dear Hermione is coming?" George, who arrived a few seconds ago with Angelina and their children, asked, winking. Harry, Ginny and Angelina grinned._

 _Charlie rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything. In that moment, the floo activated again and Hermione came through._

 _"Hi guys!" she greeted everyone who was already there._

 _"Hey there, Hermione!" everyone greeted her._

 _"You know, Hermione. We just asked Charlie how he knew when you would be here…" Ginny said. Hermione looked at Charlie and smiled as he rolled his eyes again._

 _"Oh, maybe because your mum told me to be here around six?" Hermione said. Charlie chuckled._

 _"Oh come on, you two…" Angelina exclaimed, but stopped, because the rest of the family arrived._

 _"It's almost time…" Mr. Weasley said, to remind everybody that if they wanted to say good bye to Charlie, now would be a good time._

 _"Come here, little brother…be safe." Bill said, and gave him a short hug. Slowly, everyone said their good byes and after Mrs. Weasley finally let go of her second oldest son, there was only one person in the room, who had yet to say good bye – Hermione._

 _They locked eyes, and for a moment they thought that the time had stopped. The others watched silently, hoping to finally learn about the nature of their relationship._

 _"Come here…" Charlie said to Hermione, opening his arms for her. She didn't hesitate and walked into his arms, hugging him and trying her hardest not to start sobbing – unsuccessfully._

 _"Hey, don't cry. I promised you, I'll be back soon. And I will write to you." Charlie said, wiping her tears away._

 _Hermione nodded "I know. Please be safe and don't do anything stupid…" Hermione told him._

 _"I'll try my best. I'll miss you!" he said._

 _"I'll miss you too." She whispered and another wave of fresh tears escaped her eyes. Again, Charlie wiped them away and kissed her softly._

 _"I KNEW IT!" a few people in the room exclaimed._

 _The young couple ignored them, but soon broke apart, because Charlie's wand vibrated to tell him that the portkey would be ready in a minute._

 _"I'll see you soon, Love. Bye guys!" he said and gave Hermione one last kiss before he disappeared._

 **Present:**

Charlie and Hermione sat around the table in the kitchen, eating dinner, a few weeks after they came back from Paris, as an owl tapped on the window.

"Hey there, beautiful. What do you have here?!" Hermione said, as she opened the window. The owl hold his leg out to Hermione, so she could take the letter. She stroked the beautiful animal and gave her some water and something to eat.

Hermione looked at the letter and saw that it was addressed to Charlie.

"It's for you." She told him, and gave him the letter.

Charlie opened the letter and read it. His eyebrows shot up as he saw what was written. As he finished, he folded the letter and put it back into the envelope.

"It's from one of my former colleagues in Romania. Alan, you remember him?" he said finally. Hermione nodded.

"Okay…what did he want?" Hermione asked.

"He offered me a position. Or more specifically a head position…" he explained.

Hermione was speechless "Wow…" was all she could say at the moment.

"Yeah well, doesn't really matter…"

"Of course it matters, Charlie. That's big! You should think about it."

"What? No! My life is here, you are here, our jobs are here…"

"We could talk about all of this. Not everything is set in stone." Hermione told him.

"I really don't understand you right now, Love." He said, laughing a little.

"I just thought…maybe it's time for a change. You gave your job up for me and now it's time for me to give you something back…"

"You don't have to give anything back, honey."

"Just think about it, ok?" she said and kissed him, before starting to clear the table.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys ;)**

 **Here is chapter 4 for you. I hope, you'll enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

"Did you think about it?" Hermione asked, a few days later. They were getting ready to go over to the Burrow for Sunday lunch.

"Of course I thought about it, but I still don't think that it's a good idea."

"Why not? Charlie you loved it there. It was your home." Hermione reminded him.

"Yes and now I love it here and I told you before, you are my home, not some place."

"I could come with you. Find a job in Romania, maybe they even have a position for me at the reserve. I don't know…"

"Honey, you have a good job here. Why do you want to change that? Are you not happy here?" Charlie asked her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I am happy…but maybe a change will do us good…" she said, shrugging.

"You know what? I'll write Alan and ask him if we could come next weekend to talk about it and then we can talk about it again, okay?"

Hermione nodded, smiling shyly.

"I love you, you know that, right?" Charlie said.

"Yes, I know. I love you too." Hermione replied.

* * *

 **Flashback:**

 _Charlie was back in Romania for three weeks now. Just like he promised, he wrote her every day. Hermione missed him terribly, even though he told her he would visit in 2 weeks for a few days. Charlie told her a few times in his letters that he wished she was here, so Hermione decided to take three days off from work and surprise him in Romania._

 _A few minutes before she had to leave, she began to panic…what if he didn't want her there?_

 _"Oh come on, Hermione. Don't be such a wussy." she said out loud and grabbed the portkey._

 _As she landed in Romania she looked around to search for anything who could lead her to her destination. She a little cabin and decided to go there to ask for directions._

 _As she came nearer she saw that the cabin was actually an office, so she knocked and waited for someone to answer. She hoped that there still was someone there, because it was already evening._

 _A few seconds later a man of middle age opened the door and greeted her in Romanian._

 _"Hi, do you speak English?" Hermione asked, hoping he would._

 _The man smiled "Of course. Hello. What can I do for you?"_

 _"I'm actually looking for someone…Charlie Weasley and I hoped you could tell me where I can find him…"_

 _"You are the girlfriend, huh?! Charlie told me a lot about you. I'm Alan. He is probably in his cabin. Just go straight ahead, it's the 7th cabin on the right."_

 _Hermione blushed a bit "I am….I'm Hermione, nice to meet you Alan and thank you so much for your help."_

 _"It was my pleasure, Hermione. Tell Charlie he can have a day off tomorrow."_

 _Hermione smiled and thanked him, before she walked into the direction, Alan told her to go._

 _As she stood in front of the 7th cabin, she took a deep breath, before knocking twice. She didn't have to wait long before the door opened and Charlie stood in front of her._

 _His mouth hung open, he was speechless._

 _"Hi…" Hermione greeted him quietly, almost shy. Just as she thought he wasn't going to say or do anything, he grabbed her around the waist and embraced her tightly._

 _"Love, what are you doing here? I missed you." he whispered into her hair._

 _"I missed you too, so I thought I could visit you…but if it's a bad time, I can go back…"_

 _"Are you kidding me? You will stay!" he said and finally kissed her._

 _"Come in, come in!" he told her, after they broke apart. Hermione only realized now, that they were still standing outside. She let herself get lead into his cottage by his hand and looked around._

 _"It's nice here." She stated, smiling. And it really was. It was cozy. There was a living room with a small couch, a table and book shelves, which Hermione obviously loved. A small kitchen was right next to the living room and then there were two more doors, where she assumed were the bathroom and Charlie's bedroom._

 _"I'm glad you like it. Are you hungry? I could make you something or we could go out for dinner, if you don't trust my cooking skills." He said, laughing at the end._

 _"I'm not really hungry, but thank you."_

 _They sat down on the couch, where Charlie pulled her close to him, to get a good look at her and then kiss her again._

 _"I met Alan…he said you could have tomorrow off…" she told him._

 _"Really?! That's nice of him. He is my boss, but also a really good friend…" Charlie explained._

 _"He is nice. I like him." Hermione said and Charlie nodded in agreement._

 _"I still can't believe you're here!" Charlie said and kissed her again. It seemed like he couldn't keep his hands away from her._

 _"I'm glad you're happy that I'm here, I was a little bit scared…" Hermione admitted._

 _"Scared? Of what?"_

 _"That you wouldn't want me here…" Hermione said shyly._

 _"I love that you're here!" he told her and Hermione smiled._

 _"And this room is my bedroom." Charlie showed her his room. They both felt the sexual tension. They looked at each other and saw the lust in each other's eyes. It didn't take long before they were in each other's arms, kissing wildly and stumbling into Charlie's room. They tore at each other's clothes, before Charlie just vanished them with his wand. They fell on the bed, but didn't break apart._

 _"Merlin, you're driving me crazy. Can you imagine how often I thought about you the last couple of weeks? Charlie panted._

 _"I thought about you too…so many times." Hermione replied._

* * *

 **Present:**

"I'm glad you two could come. Come on in!" Alan said to them, as Charlie and Hermione arrived in Romania.

"It's nice to be back." Charlie said.

"Thanks for having us." Hermione told Alan.

Alan smiled at them and told them to sit down "So, you already know of my offer to you, Charlie. You can ask anything you want."

"The offer is great, really. And I thank you for that, but I'm not so sure about it…we have jobs in England and even though I would have a new job, what about Hermione?"

"We have an open position as a researcher and if that's not the right job, we could find something else. I would hate of that's the only reason you won't take the job, Charlie."

Charlie was deep in thought. He wanted to take the job, but he was thinking about Hermione, would she really be happy there?

"Honey, if you want that job, take it…" Hermione said to her husband.

You know why I have my doubts about it..."

Hermione smiled and took his hand "I know, but it really is okay, honey."

"Alan, if it's okay for you, Hermione and I will talk about it again and write to you next week…"

"Of course, take your time."

* * *

"You are really sure about this?" Charlie asked Hermione.

"I am. And you?"

"If you are, then I am too."

Charlie wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and Hermione stood on her tiptoes, so that she could wrap her arms around his neck.

"Are we really going to do this?" Charlie asked, a grin forming slowly on his face.

"Yes, we really are."

Hermione squealed and giggled, as Charlie grabbed her under her thighs and carried her to their bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys!**

 **Here is another chapter. Chapter 5 ;D**

 **Thank you so much for the Reviews and follows and the favorite ;D I really appreciate it !**

 **I hope you'll enjoy ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

It was Saturday and Charlie and Hermione were invited to the Burrow for dinner. Today they wanted to tell everyone that they would move to Romania. Everything was already planned, they told Alan about their decision, they talked to Kingsley but asked him not to tell anyone yet and they began to pack everything into boxes at home.

They knew that it wouldn't be easy to tell them, especially Mrs. Weasley wouldn't be pleased.

As usual, the Burrow was full with people and you had to concentrate to understand what someone was saying to you. Kids were running around and laughing and the adults were either watching them or speaking to each other.

As dinner was ready, they had to budge up, so that everyone could sit around the already huge table.

Everyone was finished eating, as Charlie cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Guys, Hermione and I wanted to talk to you about something." Charlie began.

"Is something the matter?" Mrs. Weasley asked immediately worried.

"I got a job offer, a leading position to be exact and Hermione and I talked a while about it and finally decided that I should take it…"

"But that's great!"

"Oh Charlie, I'm so happy for you."

"Congratulations!" everyone talked at once.

"Thank you. There is just one hitch…" Charlie continued.

"What hitch?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"The job is in Romania." Hermione told them.

"What?!" everyone exclaimed.

"My former boss wrote to me a few weeks ago and offered me a job. It's a great offer, it would be stupid not to take it and as he told us that there was a job for Hermione too, we decided to do it."

"But Charlie! You just came back a few years ago. You were done, you have a job here, we are here,…. It's dangerous out there! You can't go!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

"I'm sorry mum, but we already decided." Charlie said.

"Molly, we'll visit often, we are only a portkey away." Hermione tried to assure her mother-in-law.

"Are you sure Hermione? What about your job here? It's a great job." Angelina asked her friend, not so sure about her plans.

"I know that it's a great job, but I can work as a researcher there and you know that I love that. Besides, Charlie came back here for me and now I'll move for him."

"If you two are sure about this and promise to visit often, of course we'll support your decision." Mr. Weasley told them, smiling. The others, except for Mrs. Weasley agreed with him.

"Thank you." Charlie and Hermione said.

"Mum?" Charlie asked, carefully.

Mrs. Weasley shook her head "I don't like this and to be honest, I really don't understand it, but you won't listen to me anyways." she told them and excused herself from the table.

* * *

 **Flashback:**

 _Hermione had a hard time dealing with her long-distance relationship with Charlie at the moment. She didn't know if it would work out, because one day she wanted to have a family. Could that work? She knew that Charlie loved it in Romania and she finally had a head position at the ministry._

 _Charlie would come this weekend and she wanted to talk to him about it. She loved him, she knew that he was the one for her, so she really hoped that they could make it work._

 _"I missed you." Charlie said and kissed Hermione._

 _"I missed you too." she answered, not really kissing him back. Charlie ended the kiss and looked at her._

 _"What's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked her._

 _Hermione wanted to tell him, but lost courage._

 _"I'm okay, I just really missed you." she answered instead._

 _"Are you sure? You can talk to me."_

 _"I'm sure." Hermione said, instead of telling what was really bothering her._

* * *

 _"Are you okay, honey?" Mrs. Weasley asked Hermione, as she visited her almost parents-in-law one day. Charlie was back in Romania._

 _"I'm fine." Hermione answered._

 _"Why don't I believe you." Mrs. Weasley asked._

 _Hermione sighed and smiled sadly "I miss Charlie and I'm just …I don't know how to say it…it's just, I'm thinking about maybe starting a family, but how is that possible? We barely see each other and I don't even know what he wants, I'm losing courage every time I try talking to him."_

 _"Oh honey, you know, I think it will turn out alright. You love him and Charlie loves you, very much, I know that for sure and you know what?! Things that are meant to be have their way to work themselves out. And I know for sure that the two of you are meant to be." Mrs. Weasley told Hermione, took her hand and squeezed it._

 _"Thank you, Molly." Hermione said, and squeezed Mrs. Weasley's hand back._

* * *

 **Present:**

"Molly?" Hermione asked carefully. Mrs. Weasley was scrubbing a pan furiously. When she was doing something the muggle way, you knew that she was either really angry or really sad.

Hermione stopped behind her mother-in-law and carefully put her hand on her shoulder.

"We are really sorry, Molly. It's a great opportunity for Charlie, but we promise you that we'll visit often. It won't be like last time when Charlie was in Romania. I'll make sure of it."

Mrs. Weasley sniffled and scrubbed the pan harder.

"Molly, please. We don't want to hurt you."

Mrs. Weasley dropped the pan, began sobbing and hugged Hermione tightly "Promise to be careful. I don't want to lose another child."

It broke Hermione's heart a little "Oh Molly, I promise. And Charlie will be careful too!" Hermione whispered and hugged her a little tighter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys ;)**

 **Here is chapter 6! ;D**

 **I hope you'll enjoy reading it and tell me what you think about it ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Three weeks later was the big day. They arrived early on a Friday morning in Romania, because they wanted to have enough time to unpack their things. Work would start on Monday.

Charlie opened the door to their new home and stopped in the hallway to look around. It wasn't the cottage where he lived a few years ago, it was bigger and had one more room, but apart from that, it was the same and it felt the same. A smile graced his face.

Hermione, who was watching him the whole time had to smile too, she knew that it was the right decision for him – for them – to come back here. She wanted him to be completely happy. She put her arm around his waist and kissed him on the cheek.

"Welcome home, honey." she whispered. Charlie smiled brilliantly at her, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her enthusiastically.

* * *

"Hi, I'm Hermione. I'm starting my new job here today." Hermione said, as she entered the researcher tent. Charlie offered to come with her, but she declined. She wanted to do this alone, after all, she wasn't a child anymore.

Two women and one man were sitting behind desks, books and papers everywhere. One of the women came to her with a big smile on her face.

"Welcome, Hermione. It's so nice to meet you. I'm Susan. You are Charlie's wife, right?"

"Hi Susan. Nice to meet you too. Yes, I am."

"We are all so glad that Charlie is back, and you'll see, you'll love it here too. I will show you around, if you want."

"That would be great, thank you." Hermione told Susan.

"These two are Jess and Matt. We three, now we four, are the researchers on the reserve. Next to our tent is the medical tent, I will introduce you to everyone after I showed you around here."

"Hi Jess, hi Matt." Hermione greeted them and shook their hands.

Matt had, like Susan, a big smile for her and greeted her enthusiastically. Jess was another matter altogether. She looked Hermione up and down and you could see that she had difficulties to even attempt a smile.

"So, you are the woman that apparently tamed the eternal bachelor…" she said.

Hermione was quiet taken aback, but didn't want to let it show "Well, apparently so." She just said.

"Don't listen to Jess, that's just the way she is." Susan told Hermione, but stared angrily at Jess. There was clearly more to the story, but she didn't want to worry about it now.

Susan showed her around and explained how they worked. Hermione was excited to start.

Everyone, except Jess, was nice to her. She especially liked Susan and Emilia, from the medical tent. Emilia was Alan's wife and was one of the sweetest people she ever met. She was perfect for Alan.

* * *

It was lunch time, as Charlie suddenly stood in the tent.

"Hey guys!" he greeted his old colleagues and his wife. Matt, Susan and Jess all came to greet him. You could see that they were all happy that he was back.

Hermione stayed on her seat and let Charlie reunite with his friends, but it didn't take long, before Charlie searched for Hermione's eyes.

"Hey Love. How is it going?" he asked her and kissed her briefly.

"It's going great. How about you?"

"The same. You want to go have lunch with me?"

Hermione looked at her colleagues and then back at Charlie "I think, I have still some work to do."

"Oh no, Hermione. You can go. We all are going to have a lunch break now, so no worries. Just be back in an hour and enjoy your break." Susan told her.

Hermione thanked her and took Charlie's hand, he held out to her.

* * *

"First day done, baby." Charlie exclaimed, as he opened the door to their cottage, seeing light in the kitchen.

Hermione came out of the kitchen and looked at her husband with raised eyebrows "Since when do you call me baby?"

Charlie shrugged "Sometimes I do…"

"In all those years maybe three or four times and every of those three or four times were when we had sex and were drunk. Are you drunk?"

"I'm not drunk, maybe not sober, but not drunk. The guys persuaded me to have some Firewhiskey with them. That's why I'm home a bit later than planned. Sorry."

"You don't need to apologize, they are glad that you're back and of course they want to catch up." Hermione said, smiling.

Charlie stepped closer to Hermione and wrapped his arms around her petite waist, then he bent down a bit, so he was on one level with her face and whispered "Thanks baby."

Hermione rolled her eyes and had to suppress a giggle.

"Don't you like it when I call you baby?" he asked, made a short pause before he said "Hmm, baby?"

Now Hermione couldn't suppress the giggle that wanted to escape her "In a playful mood today, mister, huh?! But okay, I like it….SOMETIMES, when we are alone, okay? Don't you dare tell anyone about it, Mister!"

"I won't. But, just so you know, I like to call you baby."

"Okay Mister. How about some food? I think you could need it." Hermione suggested.

Charlie shook his head "Later, now I have a much better idea." He said, before grabbing, hoisting her over his shoulder and walking in the direction of their bedroom.

"Charlie Weasley! Put me down this instant! Charlie!" she shrieked, giggling nonetheless.

"Sorry baby, no can do." he just said, chuckling.

* * *

"Woah!" Hermione said, as she collapsed on Charlie's chest, breathless.

"Yes." Charlie just said, he too, was out of breath. He pulled the blanket up to cover them both and slowly stroked her back.

"How was your first day back?" Hermione asked. They briefly talked about their day at lunch, but Hermione wanted to know more about his day.

"It was great. The team remained almost the same, which is great, because we know how we work and we trust each other. But how was your day? Did you like it?"

"I loved it. I always liked research work, so it's perfect." Hermione answered, not mentioning Jess to Charlie. She wanted to wait and see. Maybe she just needed to warm up to her.

* * *

 **What do you think about Jess? Is it "just" her personality or is there more to the story?! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys ;)**

 **Thank you so much for the Reviews ;D I love reading them! And of course, thank you for the follows and favorites!**

 **So, here is chapter 7 for you :)**

 **I hope you'll enjoy. Please tell me what you think about it ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

"Hermione!" Ginny, Angelina and Fleur exclaimed as Hermione entered The Three Broomsticks the following Saturday.

Hermione quickly walked to their table and hugged each of the three women.

"I missed you guys." she mumbled.

"We missed you too, honey. Come on, sit down, sit down."

"How are you?" Angelina asked her.

"I'm great. How are you guys?" They were all fine.

"How is your new work? Are your colleagues nice?"

"Work is great, and well, almost all of my colleagues are very nice."

"Almost all of them?" Ginny asked and raised her eyebrows.

Hermione sighed and shrugged "It's nothing. One of them, Jess is her name, I don't know what her problem is, but she hates me. But it's only her, I can live with that."

"You shouldn't live with that. What does she do?" Angelina asked.

Hermione thought about all the little mean comments and glances she had to endure at work, but didn't want to tell her friends about it. Not even Charlie knew about it.

"It doesn't matter, really. I don't care what she thinks of me or why she has a problem with me. I just want to do my work, I don't have to be her friend."

"Hermione…." Ginny said, knowing her friend.

"Come on, enough about me. Any news I need to know about?" Hermione asked and looked at each of her sisters-in-law. Ginny and Angelina both shook their heads, but Fleur had a small smile playing around her lips.

"Fleur, spill!" Hermione exclaimed, drawing the interest of the others.

"I'm pregnant." Fleur announced.

Hermione's eyes widened for a second and her chest tightened. But she pulled herself together. Thanks to Angelina's and Ginny's cheers, nobody saw her moment of weakness.

"Wow Fleur, this is great, congratulations!" Hermione said and squeezed her hand.

"Thank you."

"So, Bill could convince you." Hermione said, smiling.

Fleur nodded and smiled "It didn't take much."

"We need to celebrate! I'm going to ask if they have cake here." Ginny said and stood up to go to the bar. A few minutes later, she came back with a huge smile and four pieces of raspberry cake.

"So Hermione, when are you and Charlie finally adding a new Weasley to the bunch?" Angelina asked.

Hermione, who was just swallowing, had to cough and gasped for air. Fleur waved her wand and Hermione could breathe properly again.

"I'm sorry. I don't think that we will…" Hermione said. She decided that she should at least tell those three the truth.

"But why?" they asked.

Hermione took a deep breath, she didn't want to start crying "Charlie and I were trying for years. It just never worked. A few months ago, we went to a Healer and well…my body just isn't that great…I-I tried a potion that makes me more fertile, but it didn't work either and then after a while I just couldn't do it anymore. The hoping, the praying, every time you take a pregnancy test and it turns out negative…so I told Charlie that I won't do it anymore….really selfish, huh?!"

"Oh honey.." Ginny and Fleur said.

"That's not selfish, Hermione. And I bet that Charlie understands."

"He does. He's great. I love him even more for that."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Ginny asked.

"I didn't want your pity. I don't want you to look at me differently."

"We just want to be there for you, honey. In good and in bad times, okay?"

Hermione nodded and smiled, before the girls all covered Hermione's hand with their own.

* * *

The afternoon was emotional draining for Hermione. She was so happy for Fleur and Bill and relieved that she finally told someone about her problems. But a big part of her was exhausted and sad. She didn't know why she was this sad, she really thought she finally accepted the fact, that she couldn't have kids. But she figured, that she just had to live with the dull ache in her chest every time someone announced a pregnancy or when she saw one of her nieces or nephews. That would probably never go away.

Because Charlie and Hermione never sold their house in England, Hermione went straight home after her meeting with the girls. She just wanted to relax, maybe cuddle with Charlie, so that she would be ready for the evening with the family. Angelina, Ginny and Fleur promised her that they wouldn't tell anyone about what they learned today, and Hermione was glad about that. Telling her best friends about it was one thing, but telling the whole family was another matter altogether. She wasn't ready for that.

"Charlie? Are you home?" Hermione exclaimed as she opened the front door. But the house was quiet, so she assumed that Charlie wasn't home yet.

Hermione sighed, because she was hoping that her husband was home. She lay down on the couch and closed her eyes for a moment, it didn't take long and she fell asleep.

Hermione slowly awoke from her deep slumber, because something was tickling her cheek. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that Charlie was stroking her cheek.

"Hey…" she whispered, still a bit sleepy.

"Hi. Are you okay?" he asked her.

"You spoke to Bill, huh?" Hermione asked and he nodded.

"I'm okay." she answered his question "Are you?"

Charlie nodded and kissed her forehead "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

 **Flashback:**

 _It was a snowy Sunday afternoon. Charlie and Hermione were together for almost four months and so far everything was great. They tried to see each other as much as possible and at least right now, it worked._

 _"That was a nice walk!" Hermione said to Charlie, as they entered her flat together._

 _"It was."_

 _"You want some tea?" Hermione asked him, as they took off their coats._

 _"Yes please." Charlie answered. So, Hermione went to the kitchen to make some tea. Meanwhile, Charlie started to light the fireplace._

 _As the tea and the fireplace were ready they made themselves comfortable on the couch, snuggling together, just enjoying the moment._

 _"I love you." Charlie suddenly whispered and gave Hermione a kiss on the temple. It was the first time one of them said those words. A warm feeling was spreading through Hermione's body._

 _There was no doubt, that she loved him too, so she turned her head around, told him she loved him too and kissed him gently._


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys.**

 **Here is another update for you today. I can't sleep (it's 2 a.m. here), so I finished chapter 8.**

 **I hope you'll like it ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

They lived in Romania for three months now and Hermione really liked it there. Finally, after months, or even years, she could relax and be happy. The only problem was Jess. Even after three months, there still wasn't an improvement in the way Jess treated her. And slowly but surely Hermione had enough. She did nothing wrong and the only thing she wanted, was to be treated with respect. Was that too much to ask?

Hermione wasn't feeling that great the past week and adding Jess to that, wasn't making her week better.

Hermione sat behind her desk, working, as Jess walked up behind her with a cup of coffee in her hand and asked "Are you finally finished with this?"

"Almost. I just need a few minutes more." Hermione answered, trying to answer calm and nicely, even though Jess wasn't.

Jess rolled her eyes and wanted to walk away, as her cup "accidently" slipped out of her hand all over Hermione's papers.

Hermione gasped.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Jess said, not sounding sorry at all.

Susan immediately came to help Hermione. Trying to save her papers. She glared at Jess, who in return was unfazed by her friend's glare.

Hermione had enough "What's your problem, Jess?" she asked, angrily.

"What makes you think I have a problem?" she asked.

"Oh come on. You act like a total bitch since I arrived here and I really don't know what I did to you to make you act the way you do. So, just tell me how I offended you that much."

Jess laughed "Oh, is it making you sad that not everyone likes innocent Hermione Granger? Newsflash, honey, that's just how it is. Not everyone has to like the big war heroine."

"You don't have to like me, but stop acting like a total bitch."

"I act like I want to act, if you can't handle it, you can go back to England."

"Jess, that's enough! Take a walk." Matt interrupted. Jess didn't look like she would go, so Matt raised his voice "NOW!"

She huffed, but left the tent.

"Are you okay?" Susan asked Hermione.

"I want to know what's going on, you two know something I don't and it would be nice if you told me."

Susan looked at Matt and then back at Hermione, she clearly was uncomfortable, but Hermione didn't care at the moment, she just wanted to know what was going on.

"Jess and Charlie, well a few years ago, they were kind of together…"

Hermione felt like she was slapped "A few years ago?" she asked, she really hoped it wasn't when they were already a couple.

"Yes and then he visited his family and when he came back, he ended it with Jess and a few days later word got around that he had a girlfriend in England."

Hermione didn't know what to think. At least it explained Jess' behavior now.

"I-I have to finish this." pointing at her papers, who were now without coffee stains.

"Hermione, you can take the day off…" Matt offered her, but Hermione shook her head.

"No, I don't want this to come in between my work, but thank you." She said and concentrated on her work. It was always Hermione's way of distracting herself.

* * *

As Charlie came home this evening, Hermione already sat on the couch, waiting for him. She watched him carefully and if she was honest with herself she didn't know how to start.

"Hey Love!" he greeted her with a big smile on his handsome face, which quickly vanished as he saw the expression on her face.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? Did something happen?"

Hermione laughed, but without humor "No, I'm not okay. Were you planning on ever telling me that I was working with one of your ex-girlfriends? Especially a girlfriend who was apparently still your girlfriend as the two of us became a couple. Because maybe it would have explained why she is treating me like dirt a lot sooner."

Charlie was speechless for a moment, before finding words again "Hermione, it wasn't like that…Jess and I were never together, we had sex that's all and it was clear for both of us."

"Oh I'm so sorry, that you just fucked her, makes it so much better!" she retorted sarcastically, and quickly stood up from the couch – too quick it seemed, because she suddenly felt dizzy and she head to steady herself on the couch. Charlie quickly walked to her, but Hermione held her hand out to stop him.

"Don't touch me." she angrily said, taking deep breaths, until the dizziness disappeared.

"Hermione, please."

"No, Charlie. You made me look like a complete fool. EVERYONE knew, except me. You let me start a new job in a place where your ex works and everyone knew about it. And you know the worst part? I can't shake the feeling that, for a little while, I was the other woman. I can't believe that you had someone here and still got together with me." as Charlie wanted to protest, she stopped him immediately "Yes, I know it was "just" sex, but clearly for her it wasn't. Didn't you notice that she was in love with you? Or maybe you just didn't want to see it. Everyone probably thought that I knew about it and just didn't care about her feelings. Merlin, I….you…I can't even form in words how disappointed I am in you and how angry."

Hermione stopped talking and walked in the direction of the bedroom, she would go in there, lock the door and just sleep. Charlie could sleep on the couch or in the other room.

"Hermione, please. Don't walk away now, let's talk about it."

Hermione stopped abruptly and turned around "If you had the need to talk sooner, we probably wouldn't argue now in the first place. You can sleep on the couch tonight. I need space."

* * *

 **Oh no, a bit of drama in paradise... Is Hermione overreacting? Or would you react the same way? What about Jess?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys ;)**

 **Here is chapter 9 for you. I hope you'll enjoy reading it.**

 **I loved your reviews ;) thank you for that and thank you for all the follows ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Hermione had a restless sleep, she would wake up every once in a while, thinking about her fight with Charlie and if she overreacted or not and when she fell asleep again, she would have nightmares about Jess and Charlie or only about Jess.

It was different as she woke up for the third time that night. She felt really sick and quickly ran to the bathroom, where she immediately had to throw up as she reached the toilet. A few seconds later, a worried looking Charlie was beside her, held her hair and rubbed her back.

"Go away." she mumbled.

"Not a chance. I know you are angry with me, but you are sick and I want to be there for you."

Before Hermione could reply anything, she had to throw up again. As she was sure there wouldn't be more and calmed her breathing she asked "How did you even know I was here?"

"Couldn't sleep, so I heard you." he answered, still stroking her back "Do you think you are finished? I'll help you back to bed."

Hermione nodded, so Charlie flushed the toilet and helped her stand up, so she could rinse out her mouth. He held her around the waist and walked with her to their bedroom, where he helped her into bed. Then, he conjured a bucket and a glass of water.

"Thank you." Hermione said quietly.

"No problem. In good and in bad times, right?!"

Hermione nodded "Stay?" she asked. Without answering, Charlie stood up and got into bed behind her.

* * *

Hermione woke up early the next morning. She looked at Charlie, who was peacefully sleeping beside her and decided to go make some tea. She was still feeling nauseous, but it was nothing compared to last night. She carefully got out of bed, so she wouldn't disturb Charlie's sleep and walked to the kitchen.

She just poured herself a cup, as Charlie entered the kitchen "Morning. How are you feeling?"

"Morning. Still nauseous, but better, thanks. You want some tea?"

"Yes please. Hermione, can we talk?" he asked and sat down beside her.

Hermione placed Charlie's cup in front of him and nodded.

"I know I should have told you about Jess and I'm sorry about that, but she and I, we were never a couple. We both decided to have some fun, she agreed and when I realized that I had feelings for you, I even told her that there was someone in England I really, really liked. There was NEVER a time, where you were the other woman. If she had feelings for me, she never told me or acted like it. I'm sorry I let you walk in there without knowing."

"I'm sorry too. I should've let you explain, but I was just so angry and didn't know what to think…"

"You don't need to apologize, Love. It was stupid of me not to tell you."

Hermione sat on Charlie's lap and hugged him, Charlie kissed the top of her head, more than relieved that they talked about it.

* * *

Work the next few days was relatively stress-free. Jess took a week of leave, so Hermione didn't have to deal with her. She wanted to talk to her, but thought it would be better, if both of them had time to cool down. She already thought about talking to Alan about other potential job positions on the Reserve. It wouldn't be the best thing to stay there, if Jess and she couldn't get along well. And because Jess was there first, it was only logical for Hermione that she had to go. But she would wait, until she spoke with her to make a final decision.

It was Saturday, two days after Hermione threw up, as she had to vomit again. Charlie was at work, so she was alone at home. She didn't think she would make it to the bed, so she lay down on the cold bathroom floor and quickly fell asleep.

That's how Charlie found her a few hours later. He gently lifted her up and carried her to the bed.

"Hey…" Hermione mumbled, the movements waking her up.

"Hey. What happened?"

"I had to vomit again and I didn't think I could walk back, so I fell asleep in the bathroom."

"Love, you should go to the medical tent, maybe you've caught the flu."

"I'm already feeling better. I just need some rest, tea and some crackers and I'll be as good as new in a few days."

"Are you sure? You shouldn't underestimate it."

"I'm sure, if I feel worse or it isn't getting better, I will go. I promise, okay?!"

"Okay, just be careful." he told her.

* * *

Charlie woke up early the next morning, hearing his wife, vomiting, yet again. He quickly got out of bed and walked to the bathroom.

"Oh, Love…" he mumbled before getting down on the floor and holding her hair out of her face.

"Merlin." Hermione said and retched again, grabbing Charlie's thigh.

"It's okay, honey." he said and tried to rub soothing circles on her lower back.

After a while Hermione leaned her back on Charlie's chest, she was exhausted "I'm sorry you had to see this again."

"Are you kidding me? I told you a thousand times, I want to be there for you, okay?"

"Okay."

"But Love, you really should go see a Healer today. You are not feeling well, maybe they can give you a potion or something."

"Maybe you are right." she agreed.

"I can go with you. I just have to tell Alan that I'll come later today." Charlie had the weekend shift this week.

"No, no. That's nice, honey, but you don't have to. It's no big deal."

"Are you sure? It's no problem, really."

"I'm sure. But thank you."

* * *

Three hours later, Hermione entered the medical tent, to get a potion for her nausea. Emilia was the Healer who had the weekend shift.

"Hi Emilia." Hermione greeted the woman, who was a good friend by now.

"Hermione, hi. What are you doing here?"

"I feel nauseous for a week now. I vomited a few times and I was wondering if you could give me a potion or something?"

"Okay, just sit down for a moment, I will run a few diagnostic spells, if that's okay." Emilia said.

"Sure. Thank you." Hermione said, sitting down.

Emilia pointed her wand at Hermione's stomach and muttered a few spells. After the third spell, Hermione's stomach began to glow in a golden yellow.

Emilia nodded to herself and smiled at Hermione "You don't have the flu. Congratulations, Hermione. You're pregnant."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys ;D**

 **Here is chapter 10 for you ;)) Thank you soooooooooooooo much for the reviews, follows and favorites, I can't say it enough. It means so much for a hobby-/amateurwriter like me ;) so THANK YOU, YOU ARE AWESOME!**

 **I hope you'll enjoy ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

"What did you just say?" Hermione whispered.

"You're pregnant. I would say about 6 or 7 weeks along."

"I-I-I thought I c-couldn't…" Hermione stuttered.

"Sometimes things like that happen when you least expect it." Emilia told her, smiling gently "I can give you a potion that helps you with the morning sickness…it won't go away completely, but you'll feel better. And you should make an appointment with your actual Healer. Don't apparate, floo and portkeys are okay. Do you have any questions?"

"I don't think so…I'm just a little bit overwhelmed right now…I can't believe that I'm pregnant…" Hermione's mind was somewhere else until she shook her head and looked at Emilia again.

Hermione thanked Emilia and the older woman gave her the prescription for the potion, before they said goodbye.

Hermione was in a trance-like state. She made an appointment with her Healer for the following week and bought the potion, Emilia prescribed. She really was pregnant? After all those years of trying and then giving up…she couldn't believe it.

* * *

 **Flashback:**

 _Charlie was home for the weekend, he and Hermione were at the Burrow for lunch earlier that day and now they sat in Hermione's living room, watching a movie. However, Charlie noticed that something wasn't right with Hermione. She was nervous and it seemed that something was troubling her._

 _"Hermione, what's wrong?" Charlie asked finally._

 _"Hmm?" Hermione questioned, startled._

 _"I asked what's wrong…you are nervous…is your new position at the ministry stressing you out or did something happen?"_

 _"I…" Hermione began, but stopped and sighed "I think, I'm pregnant!" she finally said, her eyes filling with tears._

 _Charlie was speechless for a few seconds before he said "You think or you know?" and pulled her close to him._

 _"I think….I'm feeling nauseous for a few days now, I'm so tired and emotional. I'm late….and I had to vomit yesterday morning…" she explained and a few tears fell down her face._

 _"Hey…don't cry. Why are you crying? Everything is going to be okay. We'll make a test to be sure…one step at a time."_

 _"Okay…" she said and kissed him._

 _Hermione paced the small bathroom, until Charlie grabbed her hands and pulled her close. Hermione did a pregnancy test a few minutes ago and now they were waiting._

 _"Stop it. It won't go any faster…Breathe. The five minutes are almost over." In that moment the alarm went off. Hermione looked panicked at Charlie, who squeezed her hand. So she took a deep breath and took the test off the counter._

 _She stared at it a long time before she whispered "Not pregnant…" Hermione didn't know what to think, a part of her was relieved. She knew that now wasn't really the time for a baby. First of all, they were only a couple for a few months and they had a long distance relationship, not the best circumstances to have a baby. But another part of her, a big part of her, was sad._

 _"Are you okay?" Charlie asked, sensing her inner turmoil._

 _"Yes, of course." She said and forced a smile. She kissed him and told him she would make dinner._

* * *

 **Present:**

"Hermione?!" Charlie called, as he got home.

"In the kitchen." he heard her call out.

She was cutting vegetables as he entered the kitchen "Hey, are you feeling better? What did Emilia say?"

Hermione lay the knife down and turned around to face her husband "I'm feeling much better, thank you. She told me that I don't have the flu…"

"Okay. What is it then? There must be a reason for all the vomiting…"

"There is…" she said, before the tears began to fall.

"Baby?! What's wrong? Tell me, are you okay?!" he asked panicked.

"I'm more that okay. I-I – this are happy tears. I'm pregnant, Charlie!" she said, smiling through her tears.

"Say that again…" he demanded.

"I'm pregnant, Charlie." she said and he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up.

"We finally did it, baby." he whispered into her hair and kissed from her neck up to her mouth.

"We did…thank you so much, honey." she replied.

"You don't have to thank me for anything. I love you so much." he said, with tears in his eyes.

"I love you too!"

* * *

 **Flashback:**

 _Hermione and Charlie's wedding was only three weeks away. They were excited, but Hermione was also really stressed. They planned a small wedding, but Mrs. Weasley prepared and prepared and Hermione had the feeling that it wouldn't be a small wedding at all. Adding to that, Ginny and Angelina were both pregnant again and instead of supporting her most of the time, they were emotional wrecks. Of course not all the time, but still, Hermione was stressed and the only person who could help her with that was Charlie._

 _Hermione was pacing in front of their bed with various lists about their wedding, which Mrs. Weasley gave her today to look through. She was muttering under her breath and scribbled down notes._

 _"Love, if you keep that up, you'll end up at Mungo's and there won't be a wedding at all. Please, sit down, take a few deep breaths and calm down. Come here." Charlie said, and patted the spot on the bed in front of him between his legs._

 _Hermione sighed and laid down the papers before crawling into bed, sitting on the spot Charlie told her. He began to massage her shoulders and Hermione slowly relaxed and closed her eyes. He continued to massage her shoulders while he slowly kissed her neck._

 _"I love you and I don't care what our wedding will look like as long as I get to marry you. So if this is stressing you out, we will cancel it and elope, if that's what you want."_

 _Hermione turned around and straddled her soon to be husband "I love you, you know that?! But be can't do this to your mum." she told him and kissed him tenderly._

 _"This is about you – us – not about my mum, Love. I want you to be happy."_

 _"Thank you, Char. I am happy, you know?! Very happy and I'll try from now on to relax more, okay? I can't wait to marry you."_

 _"I can't wait either. And to start a family with you."_

 _A big smile formed on Hermione's face "That sounds nice." she said and a very un-Hermione-like giggle escaped her. Charlie chuckled and kissed her. And the conversation was over for the next hour or so._


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys ...**

 **Here is chapter 11 ... sorry that it took so long, but my college life has to come first ... this is kind of a filler chapter to bridge the time (do you say it like that^^?!) until the next chapter...**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

"Can we talk?" Hermione asked, as she approached Jess at work. Jess looked up and screwed up her face.

"I don't think there is anything to talk about." she eventually said.

Hermione took a chair that stood next to her and sat down "I think there are some things."

Jess rolled her eyes, but waited, so Hermione began to talk.

"First of all, I wanted to apologize. I didn't know about your history with Charlie and if I had known, I probably wouldn't have accepted this position in the first place. That doesn't mean that I think the way you acted towards me was okay, we are adults and you could have told me what your problem was. But nonetheless, I understand. Now, we have two options. We could either talk about it and get over it or I'll talk to Alan and ask for another position. It's your choice."

"Do you always have to be the good one?" Jess asked, rolling her eyes "If you expect an apology…"

"I don't okay?! I just want to clear the air that's all, but if you don't want to, fine. I'll talk to Alan as soon as possible." Hermione said and stood up.

"I was jealous, okay? He always said that a relationship wasn't something he wanted…that he would be an eternal bachelor. And then he went to visit his family, because his sister had a baby and suddenly he's totally besotted, tells me he thinks he fell in love. I thought it was just a phase or something and then he goes on vacation and comes back a month later, ending our arrangement because he has a girlfriend."

Hermione sat back down "I'm sorry…"

"Oh stop apologizing! That's exactly the problem. I was fine with it for years. I got over him and then he comes back, with his wife and there is nothing there to hate. You are perfect. You are young, beautiful, nice and a freaking war heroine. Of course he loves you. I never stood a chance."

Hermione's eyes widened "Jess, I'm not perfect. I have flaws like everyone else, believe me, I have a lot of them. Yes, Charlie fell in love with me, but that doesn't mean that you couldn't compete, just that there is still someone out there who is perfect for you. You are beautiful and I bet you are nice too. Maybe you should talk to Charlie about it…if you want…"

Jess laughed "Yeah, I can be nice too…sorry I was such a bitch…I don't know about that, but I'll think about it…don't ask for another position because of me, okay? If you like the job, keep it and I will try to be on my best behavior." Jess said and reached out for Hermione's hand to shake it as a peace offering. Hermione took it immediately, really hoping that it was the first step in the right direction.

* * *

"How was your day, Love?" Charlie asked her at dinner.

"It was good. I talked to Jess and I think we cleared the air…"

"You want to tell me about it?"

Hermione shook her head "No, I think it is best when I'm not. Maybe she'll talk to you about it someday…"

Charlie didn't know if it was a good idea, but if Hermione thought it would be good and Jess wanted to talk, he would talk to her.

"Did you get Friday afternoon off?" Hermione asked Charlie. On Friday was Hermione's first appointment at St. Mungo's with her Healer. She was really excited and couldn't wait for Friday to finally come. The only problem was that Charlie didn't know if he could have the afternoon off, because there were new dragons coming on Friday.

Charlie sighed "I don't know yet…it drives me crazy. I don't want to miss the appointment…"

Hermione squeezed Charlie's hand "Maybe I should postpone it…"

Charlie shook his head "No, Hermione. It's an important appointment…we just have to hope that I can come with you and when not, then you have to tell me every single detail, okay?!"

Hermione nodded "I still can't believe it…"

"Me neither…but we better believe it soon." Charlie chuckled.

"I can't wait to see your mum's face." Hermione grinned, Charlie just laughed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys ;)**

 **Here is chapter 12 ... I'm sorry that you have to wait longer for a chapter than for the first few chapters, but it's just crazy right now :(**

 **I'm not completely happy with it but I hope you'll enjoy anyways.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

Hermione sat alone in the waiting area of St. Mungo's, waiting for her appointment. Charlie wasn't with her, he couldn't leave work. They both were sad about it, but they would see each other later at the Burrow.

Hermione was nervous, but very excited. She was deep in thought, as someone sat down beside her. She didn't look up, until a very familiar voice said "Hey there."

"Charlie!" Hermione exclaimed and hugged her husband.

"Hi Love." he greeted her and kissed her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could leave earlier than expected. I hope you don't mind?!" he grinned.

"Are you kidding? I could cry tears of joy right now."

* * *

"So, Mrs. Weasley. Just lie down and relax." Hermione's Healer said. Hermione did as she was told and took Charlie's hand.

The Healer did a few complex wand movements as an image suddenly appeared on the wall.

"That is your baby." the Healer told them and Hermione and Charlie looked at each other than at the image of their baby in awe.

After a while Hermione looked at the Healer, because she didn't say anything for a while. She was deep in thought, as she looked at the baby and did a few spells.

"Is everything okay?" Hermione asked, anxiously, which caught the attention of Charlie.

"It's just that the fetus is a bit on the smaller side. I did a few diagnostic spells, but that seems to be okay. The heartbeat is okay too, so you shouldn't worry about it. But I want you to come in next week, to check you again, just to be sure." the Healer explained.

"Are you sure, we shouldn't worry?" Charlie asked.

The Healer nodded "Yes. Everything is okay, except the size and even that is only a bit under the norm. This is a beautiful time, enjoy it. Relax. Especially you, Mrs. Weasley. Congratulations to your pregnancy. You are about 8 weeks along."

* * *

"It's going to be fine." Charlie said to Hermione as they left St. Mungo's.

"How can you be so sure?" Hermione asked her husband.

"Because I just know." He answered and stopped walking. Hermione did too. Charlie put his hand on Hermione's stomach and looked at her "This is our miracle and everything will be fine, okay?"

Hermione nodded, put his hand above Charlie's and kissed him.

"You think we should tell everyone yet?" Hermione asked.

"I would love to tell the world right now, but we tell them when you want."

"I'll think about it…in the muggle world a lot of people like to wait until they are at least 12 weeks along…but I don't know if I can wait that long…"

* * *

"Charlie, Hermione! Oh, I'm so happy you are here!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, as the two stepped into Charlie's childhood house later that day. She hugged them both tightly.

"Hi Mum."

"Hi, Molly."

"Hermione, Charlie. You are here!" Mr. Weasley was next, hugging them just like his wife did "How are you?"

"We are fine, thank you. How are you two?" Hermione asked.

"We are great, thank you, honey."

They walked into the living room, where the whole family was already waiting. Greeting everyone there took a few minutes.

"Aunty Mione!" James exclaimed.

"Buddy!" said smiling, opening her arms for the now five, almost six year old "How are you, big boy?"

"I'm good, but Albus and Lily are annoying."

"James, your siblings aren't annoying!" Lily exclaimed.

"But they are." James whispered into Hermione's ear.

Hermione chuckled "But you love them!" she said and James grumbled.

Hermione looked around the room and saw Fleur, who had a very noticeably belly by now "How are you Fleur?"

"I'm great, thank you. Can't wait for him to come." she answered, rubbing her belly. Hermione smiled and her gaze met Charlie's, they shared a silent moment.

* * *

"Dinner was delicious as always, thank you, Molly!" Hermione said and the others agreed.

"Thank you." Mrs. Weasley said, smiling softly.

Hermione looked around the room, watching her family intently. Everyone had a good time, enjoying the time they spent together. They kids made everything more lively, letting them all forget the losses, they had to endure, for a little while.

Hermione then looked at Charlie and squeezed his leg. He looked at her and kissed her on the cheek.

"I want to tell them now." she whispered into his ear.

"You sure?" he mouthed. Hermione nodded.

Hermione cleared her throat "Guys?! Can I say something real quick?" Hermione asked.

"Of course, honey. What is it?" Arthur answered.

Hermione took Charlie's hand and looked at their family "We are really happy that we can finally tell you that we are adding a new member to our family. I'm pregnant."

"OH MY…." A few exclaimed. Mrs. Weasley was the first one out of her chair. She embraced Charlie and Hermione and mumbled "Oh my babies, I'm so happy. Finally!"

Slowly, everyone stood up to congratulate the couple.

Hermione was wrapped in a very long bear hug from Ginny, Angelina and Fleur, all of them knowing how special it really was that Hermione was pregnant.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys ;)**

 **Here is chapter 13 ... I hope you'll like it. WARNING! CONTAINS SEXUAL SCENE - not too explicit, because scene ends before it really starts ... I'm not really a smut writer...**

 **I wanted to thank you all for your reviews, likes and follows ! Thaaaaaank you soooo much!**

 **So, I hope you'll enjoy and tell me what you think about it! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

"I'm getting fat!" An almost four month pregnant Hermione exclaimed as she stood in front of the mirror at Ginny's and Harry house.

"Hermione, you're pregnant, not fat!" Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, you are one to talk, I remember a similar conversation as you were pregnant with James, and with Albus…oh and with Lily too."

Ginny chuckled "Yeah and what did you tell me? Or were you lying?" Ginny asked, grinning. Hermione huffed, but sat down again beside her friend.

"I love being pregnant, don't get me wrong, but I think it's time to buy new clothes. They are not comfortable anymore. Most of my Jeans don't fit and I can't walk around with leggings and a dress all the time."

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?! We can go shopping! But by the way this dress is really cute, it shows off your bump. Oh, let's call Fleur and Angelina and ask them if they want to come too." Ginny exclaimed happily, getting excited.

* * *

An hour later, Ginny, Angelina, Fleur and Hermione were walking through muggle London, searching for new outfits for Hermione.

Fleur was nine months pregnant and really uncomfortable, but she didn't want to miss this afternoon. She was so excited for her friend since Charlie and Hermione announced her pregnancy that she didn't want to miss one single moment.

"Are you sure you want to do this Fleur? You must be uncomfortable…" Hermione asked, worried.

"I'm sure. It'll be fun." she said and pointed to a store at the other side of the street "Let's go in there, they have wonderful maternity clothes. Really comfortable, but still good looking."

"Great! Let's go!" Ginny exclaimed excited and the other girls laughed, but followed.

* * *

"I think my boobs got bigger." Hermione exclaimed one evening, as she stood in front of the mirror in their bathroom. Charlie, who sat in bed, reading a book, chuckled and laid his book down beside him.

"And are we happy about this or not?!" Charlie asked, actually asking if she was happy about it or not.

"Well, I don't know…what do you think?" Hermione asked, entering the bedroom.

"I love your boobs whatever size they are." he answered.

Hermione laughed out loud "Oh come on! You can't be serious, please be honest!" she said, still laughing.

"I am serious." he said, but Hermione didn't falter "Buuuuuuuut, I can't deny that your boobs got bigger and I like that too." he finally added.

Hermione grinned "You like that too, huh?! I noticed last night."

Charlie smiled, but the tips of his ears got red – a typical sign that a Weasley was embarrassed.

"Not that we had any problems before, but the sex is amazing too, don't you think?!" Hermione asked him, with a sudden heated look on her face. Nowadays she could go from playful to turned on or from sad to happy in a matter of seconds.

Charlie silently had to agree, the sex really was amazing, but he wouldn't say that out loud. Instead he just smiled and watched his wife coming closer and closer to him.

"You are really handsome, you know that, right?!" she whispered.

"And you are gorgeous." he replied and she crawled onto the bed, until she was directly in front of him. Charlie pulled her closer and she straddled his lap. He put his hands on her stomach, where a small bump was showing. Their baby was okay, it was still on the smaller side, but Hermione got examined again by her Healer and again, everything else was perfectly normal.

Charlie never saw Hermione that much at ease like she was since they found out about her being pregnant. She was glowing, she was happy and playful, she was relaxed. Charlie loved to see her like this. Of course the pregnancy made her more emotional, but that was perfectly normal. But he just couldn't stop looking at her.

"I love you. Both of you." he said.

Hermione smiled a big smile "We love you too. Now kiss me." Charlie just chuckled.

* * *

 **Flashback:**

 _"_ _Welcome back, honey." Hermione greeted her boyfriend, as he opened the door to her flat one evening. She was waiting for him, knowing when he would arrive._

 _"_ _Hey, Love." he said and put his bag down on the floor. She quickly walked to him, wrapped her arms around him, stood on her tiptoes and kissed him softly._

 _As they broke apart, Hermione sighed and rested her forehead on his "I missed you." she finally said._

 _"_ _I missed you too." he looked closely at her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb "You look tired…"_

 _"_ _I am tired…work was stressful and I just …l missed you, a lot…"_

 _"_ _Oh Love…maybe my news will help with that…" he said and Hermione looked confused._

 _"_ _What news?"_

 _"_ _I quit…I'm moving back here…I got a job offer at the ministry."_

 _Hermione's eyes widened "What?!"_

 _"_ _I'm moving back here…" he repeated._

 _"_ _Are you sure? I mean…wow Charlie. Don't get me wrong, I would love to have you here, you don't know how much….but Romania, the dragons…they are your life…are you really sure?"_

 _"_ _You are my life, Hermione, not some job. Yes, I love it there, but I love you so much more. I'm sure about this."_

 _Hermione again, wrapped his arms around him and jumped, so she also could wrap her legs around his waist. He held her under her butt, and immediately returned the kiss she was giving him._

 _It wasn't like the slow and soft kiss they shared earlier, no, this kiss was full of passion. Hermione's hands were in Charlie's hair and held his head in place._

 _"_ _I love you so much!" Hermione mumbled as she broke the kiss and instantly began trailing kisses down his neck._

 _"_ _Love you too." He mumbled before walking them to the nearest wall and backing her up against it, so that he could roam his hands across her body._

 _He made quick work of her t-shirt and bra and began kissing and nibbling at her chest. Hermione moaned and gripped his shirt tightly, before trying to get it off his body. He helped her and they kissed again._

 _Hermione scraped her nails lightly across his chest before reaching his Jeans and opening the button and unzipping it "Off, off!" was all she said, getting impatient. Charlie chuckled breathlessly against her cheek, but complied._

 _As his Jeans and boxers hit the floor he quickly discarded Hermione's Jeans and knickers, having to let her down on the floor for a few moments in order to do so. Then, he grabbed her under her thighs and lifted her up again, wrapping her legs around his waist._

 _Charlie's hand slowly wandered down her body, but Hermione stopped it "Charlie, please. I want you…now!"_

 _"_ _Always so eager…you are so sexy, you know that?! I love how you wrap your legs around me and how you bite your lip when you are almost there and most of all…I love the way you scream my name." he whispered into her ear, lining himself up at her entrance and they got lost in each other._


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi guys ;)**

 **Here is chapter 14 - not many chapters left...**

 **Thank you for the follows and favorites!**

 **I hope you'll enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

"Charlie! Come here, quickly!" Hermione shouted. A few seconds later, Charlie came running into the living room, looking panicked.

"What is it? Are you okay?" he asked and looked her up and down. Hermione's hand was on her stomach and her eyes were wide. She nodded and grabbed his hands and rested them on her belly.

"The baby kicked. Wait, maybe you can feel it too." she said and looked at her stomach. A few moments later, she felt it again and looked at her husband with a big smile. He was mesmerized.

"Wow…" he whispered.

* * *

"He is beautiful, Fleur." Hermione whispered, looking at the baby in her sister-in-law's arms.

"You want to hold your godson?" she asked, smiling.

"My godson?" Hermione asked, beaming. Fleur nodded and gave Hermione her new son.

"Hello Matteo! I'm your godmother…" Hermione whispered and stroked his cheek gently. She looked at Charlie and beamed. Charlie kissed her cheek and watched her with his brother's child. In a few months, they would be parents themselves.

* * *

Hermione turned around and around in bed, she couldn't find a position where she was comfortable. The baby was playing football it seemed and she just couldn't sleep.

She sighed and sat up in bed, rubbing her stomach.

"Love? Are you alright?" Charlie mumbled, half asleep.

"Don't worry, sorry I woke you. Fall back asleep." Hermione said, but Charlie turned around and opened his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I just can't sleep. The baby is playing football and I can't find a comfortable position."

He slid down a bit to be on the same level as her stomach and rubbed it gently "Hey baby. Could you calm down a bit…for your mummy…she needs her sleep too, you know?!"

Hermione laughed quietly and felt how their baby reacted to Charlie's touch and voice, kicking right there, where he touched him or her. They decided not to find out the sex of their baby, they wanted to be surprised.

"Come here…" he told her and Hermione lay down, so Charlie could spoon her, resting one hand on her stomach. He continued to rub her belly and peppered her neck with kisses.

"Thank you." Hermione mumbled, starting to relax.

"Always…" he told her, and slowly her eyes closed and sleep came.

* * *

"So, when is Charlie coming?" Angelina asked, as she sat in her living room with a very pregnant Hermione, catching up.

"I don't really know. He wasn't sure…probably in a few days, at least I hope he comes before his birthday, Molly would really be upset, if he couldn't make it. One of the new dragons is making some troubles and they need everyone there."

"And you didn't want to stay with him?"

"I thought about it, but first of all, I would be alone the whole day and second, I wanted to spend a few days with you guys."

The two women chatted for a bit, before Angelina asked Hermione what she wanted to do. They decided to go to Diagon Alley and after that they would have dinner at Ginny's and Harry's with all of the siblings and their spouses.

* * *

All of the siblings, except Charlie, and their spouses gathered around the big dining room table at Ginny's and Harry's. Ginny, who didn't had the cooking skills from her mother, ordered Italian food for everyone. They all had time to catch up and enjoyed it immensely. Sure, they saw each other most weekends at their parents, but they hadn't time to really talk and some topics just weren't for their parent's ears.

Hermione was really uncomfortable. Her back hurt and the baby pushed against her ribs. She didn't want to let her discomfort show, so she excused herself to the bathroom.

She sat down on the edge of the bathtub and tried to breathe into her stomach. Throughout the whole day, her stomach would get very hard every now and then. But she couldn't be in labor, could she? She was still a month early. They probably were just Braxton Hicks contractions.

After about two minutes of just sitting there and breathing, she stood up and joined the others again.

"Hermione, you want some dessert?" Ginny asked her.

"No thank you, Ginny." Hermione declined.

"You didn't eat very much today, Hermione. Are you sure you don't want anything? Or there is still pizza and some salad left…" Harry said.

"No, thank you, Harry. I'm not really hungry right now."

Throughout the evening, Hermione's back pain got worse and she tried her hardest not to let it show, but after a while, she didn't think she could ignore it any longer.

She turned to Angelina, who was sitting beside her and waited to get her attention before quietly saying "Angelina? I'm not sure, but I think, I'm in labor."


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi guys!**

 **Here is chapter 15 for you. I hope you'll enjoy and tell me what you think about it ;)**

 **Thank you for the last Review and the follows and favorites ;) you're awesome!**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

Angelina didn't hesitate long and accompanied Hermione to St. Mungo's after they told everyone what was going on. They all though it would be best to get Hermione checked and let it confirm if she really was in labor, before contacting Charlie.

After waiting for about 15 minutes at St. Mungo's, Hermione got examined and she was in fact in labor.

"It's too early…" Hermione said to Angelina in panic.

Angelina sat on the edge of Hermione's hospital bed and stroked her hair out of her face "It's going to be fine, Hermione. Remember, Roxanne was early too and she was fine. And I already sent a message to George, they are contacting Charlie right now and until he gets here, I'm not going anywhere, okay?!" Angelina tried to soothe her.

Hermione nodded and tried to breathe through another contraction, who were getting stronger and stronger. Angelina gave Hermione her hand, so she could squeeze it.

"So, what's your final guess? Girl or boy?" Angelina asked to distract her.

Hermione smiled "Girl…Charlie thinks it's a boy."

Angelina smiled. They talked, Angelina trying to distract Hermione as best as possible and helping her through the pain.

It was already two hours since their arrival at St. Mungo's and they still didn't hear anything from Charlie or the others.

Hermione got closer and closer, apparently being in labor the whole day already, confusing the early stages of her labor with back pain.

Her water broke after three hours at the hospital and soon after that, George's Patronus came to tell them, that they still hadn't reached Charlie, but that he organized a Portkey and that he was on his way to Romania right now and would bring Charlie back with him.

As the Healer came again and told Hermione that she was almost there and that she would probably start pushing in a few minutes, Hermione truly began to panic.

"He should be here…What if he won't make it in time, Angie? I can't do this without him…" she sobbed into Angelina's shoulder. The older witch tried her hardest to calm her down.

"He still has time, honey. You can do this, okay?! I'm here and I'm not going anywhere, okay? Or do you want someone else? Ginny or Fleur or maybe Molly?"

Hermione shook her head "No! You are perfect. Thank you so much for being here…I just wished he would be here…"

"You don't need to thank me…I know, honey, I know…"

The door opened and for a second, Hermione thought that it was Charlie, but the Healer entered the room again and said "So, Mrs. Weasley. It's time to push!"

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _Soon after Charlie moved back from Romania, the couple decided to look for a house or a flat. They searched for a few weeks before finding the perfect house. It was near London, but still secluded. It had three bedrooms and was just cozy._

 _Charlie knew how important it was for Hermione to do some things the muggle way, so they decided to move the muggle way – from painting the walls to packing and unpacking their stuff._

 _They were painting the walls, as Charlie cleared his throat to get Hermione's attention. She turned around and what she saw let her mouth fall open. Before her, Charlie was kneeling on one knee with a ring box in one hand and a smile on his face._

 _"Charlie…" Hermione whispered, she let the brush fall into the paint and covered her mouth with one of her hands._

 _"I'm not that good with words…and I know that you wouldn't want a big spectacle, so I'm asking you now. I love you so much, I can't even describe how much you mean to me. You are the one I want to spend the rest of my life, and start a family with. And I hope you want all that things with me too, so I'm asking, will you marry me?"_

 _Hermione had tears in her eyes "Oh, you silly man, of course I want all those things too. Yes, yes, yes, of course I'll marry you."_

* * *

 **Present**

Angelina moved behind Hermione on the bed, to support her properly. She took her hand and squeezed it gently, to show her again, that she wasn't alone and whispered "You can do this, okay? A few pushes and your baby will finally be here."

Hermione squeezed back and nodded against Angelina's chest. As the Healer told her to push, she took a deep breath and did as she was told. It was exhausting, but in her mind, she pictured her baby and that was what kept her going.

Suddenly the door opened and an out of breath and panicked looking Charlie entered the room.

"Hermione, he is here. Charlie is here." Angelina told her and moved, so that Charlie could take her place.

"I'm so sorry, honey. I'm sorry, I wasn't here." Charlie told his wife and took Angelina's place, who meanwhile quietly left the room.

"You're here now, that's all that matters right now." Hermione said, before realizing that there was another contraction coming and so she pushed again.

"You are doing great, Mrs. Weasley. Your baby is almost here." the Healer encouraged her.

"You hear that, Love?! I'm so proud of you." Charlie told her and kissed her cheek. One final push and they suddenly heard the cry of a baby – their baby. They were finally parents. After years of trying, they finally had their own little family.

The Healer waved her wand a few times, to check if the baby was okay and then said "Congratulations, you have a healthy little girl."

She told Hermione to open her gown a bit and laid the baby on her bare chest, covering them with a blanket.

"She's small and I did a spell to help her breathing along, but she is really healthy, even though she is early. Congratulations again." the Healer told them, smiling.

Hermione only had eyes for her daughter, Charlie thanked the Healer.

"Hi baby. You are so beautiful." Hermione whispered and kissed her little head gently. Charlie looked at his girls with tears in his eyes. He was a lucky man. He stroked the small hand of his daughter and kissed Hermione's head "You did so good, Love. She is beautiful."


	16. Chapter 16

**Merry Christmas, guys! ;)**

 **I hope you enjoyed Christmas and had a great time ;)**

 **Here is a very short chapter, but I hope you'll enjoy and tell me what you think about it.**

 **Thank you so much for the Reviews, follows and favorites ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

Charlie held is daughter for the first time, as Hermione got cleaned and checked. He couldn't believe that he almost missed the birth of his own child. The new dragon made much more problems than everyone expected, so they were all out in the woods to control the damage as well as possible. He missed all of the floo calls of his brothers. And as George was in Romania he had to search for him first. Only when George found Alan, they could contact him.

"Do you want to stick with the name we choose?" Charlie asked her.

Hermione nodded "I think so, or do you want a different one?"

"No, I think it suits her."

"And I think I know a great middle name and the perfect godparents." Hermione told him.

* * *

As Hermione was comfortably sitting up in the hospital room and Charlie gave her their daughter back, she asked Charlie if he could tell the family that their daughter was born and ask Angelina and George to come in first before everyone else. He agreed and gave both his girls a kiss before quickly telling the family.

* * *

As expected, the whole family was sitting outside, waiting for news. As they noticed Charlie walking out to them, they all stood up.

"It's a girl." he announced proudly.

"Can we see them?" his mother asked, giving him a kiss on the cheek and a big hug.

"Yes, but could Angie and George come in first, please?!" Charlie said and looked at his brother and his wife, who nodded, even though they looked surprised.

* * *

"Come in." Hermione said, as she heard a knock on the door. A smiling Angelina and George, followed by Charlie entered the room.

"Hey." they greeted her and came slowly to her bed.

"Hey." Hermione greeted them, smiling.

"Hermione she is beautiful." Angelina said and George agreed, looking closely at the baby.

"Her name is Rose. Rose Angelina Weasley." Hermione told them and shocked her sister in law.

"Hermione….Charlie…" Angelina mumbled, looking at them and her husband with an open mouth.

"I hope you both don't mind, but…" Charlie began.

"…but, we hope you would be willing to become godparents." Hermione continued.

George and Angelina smiled a brilliant smile "Of course, we would be honored."

"We wanted to thank you guys. Without your help…well, just thank you." Hermione said and Charlie nodded.

"No need to thank us." George said.

"You want to hold her?" Hermione asked. They nodded, so Hermione gave her to Angelina.

"Wow, she is tiny." they said at the same time, totally in love with her.

Another knock on the door sounded and slowly the rest of the family filled the small hospital room.

While the family took turns holding their daughter, Charlie and Hermione shared a silent moment, just looking at each other or softly kissing.

Life was truly beautiful.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi guys!**

 **This is the last chapter! Thank you soooooo much for the Reviews, the follows and the favorites ;D I hope you enjoyed the story, at least a little bit ;)**

 **I wish you all a happy new year and that all of your wishes will come true ;)**

 **Until next time ;)**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Hermione and Charlie were sleeping peacefully beside each other, as a loud cry woke them.

"Mummy! Daddy!" their three year old daughter shouted.

Hermione wanted to get out of bed, but Charlie stopped her "I'll get her, stay in bed." he told her, kissed her and got out of bed to see what was wrong.

A few moments later, Charlie entered the bedroom again, with their softly sniffling daughter in his arms. He put her into their bed and crawled in behind her. Rose immediately crawled to Hermione, who opened her arms for her.

"Mummy…" Rose whispered, still tear-streaked.

"Hey baby girl. What's wrong? Mummy and daddy are here." She told her softly, stroking her hair out of her face, rocking her.

"I had a bad dream…" their little girl whispered, hugging her mum as tightly as she could.

"Rose, you're safe. Everything is okay. It was just a dream." Charlie said to their daughter, stroking her back.

Rose made an agreeing sound, but didn't let go of Hermione.

"You want to stay here for the rest of the night?" Hermione asked her and Rose nodded.

"Okay, honey. Then let's lie down and get comfortable, okay?"

They got comfortable and Hermione kissed Rose's head and then Charlie. She stroked her head and looked at her family. Charlie watched them too and they shared a smile.

Suddenly Rose looked up with big eyes and said "Mummy, he kicked me."

Hermione and Charlie were content with their little family and accepted that Rose would probably be their miracle, but a few months ago, they found out that Hermione was pregnant again. Rose was convinced it was a boy.

"Honey, maybe it is a girl…but yes, the baby kicks a lot."

"No, it's a boy."

"Okay…let's go to sleep, honey." she said and Rose nodded, falling asleep soon after.

"I love you." Charlie said quietly.

"I love you too."


End file.
